


coming out

by lukegodbaby



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Coming Out, Gen, Trans Male Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 02:56:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17931506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lukegodbaby/pseuds/lukegodbaby
Summary: anonymous on tumblr asked: If your comfortable with it could you do poly bowers gang reacting to the reader coming out as a trans man? Your writing is just really good and my brain lives off it.





	coming out

You sat at your usual booth at the diner, in between all the boys. Vic and Belch sat to your sides, and Henry and Patrick flanked them.

 

It was a normal day.

 

Except it really, actually, _totally_ wasn’t.

 

“I got something I gotta tell you guys,” you said, holding your coffee in both hands. You didn’t look up from it to see their faces.

 

“What, you gonna tell us you like girls, now?” drawled Patrick. Then he blew his straw wrapper at your face. You batted it away, scowling.

 

“No, asshole. Shut up and listen to me for the first time in your life.”

 

“Jesus, what is it, your time of the month?” laughed Henry. Patrick laughed, too, a wheezing thing that made your ribs feel too tight.

 

You cringed, then rubbed your face with one hand, covering your eyes.

 

“Will you two fucking shut up?” you snapped.

 

“Yeah, Patrick, shut up,” said Vic, elbowing him.

 

That turned into a tiny scuffle that ended with Vic in a headlock, gasping, “uncle — Jesus, Pat — _uncle_!”

 

“I’m trying to be serious, here,” you said. You leveled them with a death glare and they sobered up, looking at you. Vic was curious, but Patrick’s eyes said the whole world was a joke today, and you might just be the punchline.

 

“What,” he said, “you gonna leave us? Mommy and Daddy don’t love each other anymore?”

 

He looked between you and Henry, the only person who could possibly be _daddy_ in this situation. If this was a family, you and Henry ran the show.

 

But being called Mommy made your guts churn.

 

“No,” you spat. “I mean, maybe. We’ll see.”

 

“Well then, what is it?” barked Henry, obviously uncomfortable with the insinuation that he could be upset with you. “Spit it out.”

 

You took a deep breath, and then another, and another.

 

God, some things were too big to say out loud. But it was time. You knew it was time, because you loved these assholes a lot, and you were done keeping secrets from them.

 

“You know —” you started — “you know how I dress like a guy all the time?”

 

“Yeah,” replied Vic slowly. “Don’t think I’ve ever seen you in a skirt.”

 

“And, I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but I hate being called _baby girl_ and stuff like that,” you continued.

 

“Oh, we noticed,” said Patrick, who had made it a practice of saying those things anyway.

 

“I know _you_ noticed, asshole, and I’d appreciate it if you wouldn’t do it,” you said.

 

You were getting so tired of this conversation already, and you hadn’t even gotten to the most important part.

 

“So, what’s your problem?” he asked. He was twirling his lighter in one hand, and you watched it turn.

 

You took another deep breath.

 

It was going to be okay.

 

“I dress like a dude, and I don’t want to be called a girl, because —” you took yet another shaky breath — “because I’m not a girl. I’m a guy.”

 

“Huh?” said Belch.

 

“I’m a guy.”

 

The boys were silent, looking you up and down.

 

“Funny,” said Henry. “So anyway, I was thinking today we could go to the quarry and shoot off some fireworks —”

 

You reached across Belch to punch him in the arm.

 

“I wasn’t joking,” you said.

 

Then you looked at all the guys, seeing little more than confusion.

 

“I was — I know I’ve been a girl to you for a long time, but I feel — I _am_ a guy. I _know_ I am,” you said.

 

They were silent for a moment, then —

 

“Okay,” said Vic.

 

“Huh?”

 

“Okay. If you’re a guy, you’re a guy. The more the merrier,” he said, shrugging.

 

“Really?” You looked to the rest of the guys. While Vic was obviously on board, Patrick looked dubious.

 

“So that’s why you don’t want to be called baby girl,” he said slowly.

 

“Yeah.”

 

“I just thought you were a tomboy,” said Belch.

 

“Yeah, well. I got pretty good at pretending I’m a girl,” you said. “But I don’t want to pretend anymore. I’m — I’m still the same person you’ve always known. Now, just — now you know I’m actually a dude.”

 

“Good,” said Patrick. You looked over at him, wondering what the fuck he was thinking.

 

You searched his face and found nothing other than mild interest and that quirk his mouth had when he had made a decision.

 

“What’s good?” you asked.

 

“I like you better as a guy, anyway,” he said simply, with a shrug. “Makes more sense.”

 

You laughed.

 

“That was kinda my thinking, too. I don’t make sense as a girl. Feels weird to try.”

 

“Huh,” said Belch.

 

“Huh?” you echoed him.

 

“I just. I still don’t get it, but. If it makes you happier to be a guy, you can be a guy.”

 

“I wasn’t asking for permission,” you said.

 

“No — I. Fuck. I didn’t mean it like that,” he said, a little flustered. “I mean, whatever works for you works for me. I want you to be happy and shit.”

 

You smiled. “Okay.”

 

Then you looked at Henry. He was looking at his hands, avoiding your gaze.

 

“Hank?” you asked, using Belch’s special nickname, if only to get a reaction from him.

 

He glanced at you, then looked you over. His eyes caught on your chest, which was bound as flat as you could get it with two sports bras.

 

“Always wondered why you hate having tits,” he mumbled. “Girls usually love that shit.”

 

You blushed, covering your eyes for a moment before peeking out at him again.

 

“So, what, you just gonna talk about my body, or you gonna tell me what you’re thinking?”

 

“I’m thinking about your tits,” he shot back.

 

“Well, thanks for that, nasty ass,” you said.

 

“I’m also thinking that if you’re gonna be a guy, you should get rid of all that hair,” he said, gesturing to the mountain of hair your mother insisted you keep.

 

“Yeah, I —” then you paused. “Wait, you’re cool with this?”

 

He shrugged.

 

“I like guys better anyway,” he said.

 

All the other guys laughed and whistled until Henry’s ears turned pink.

 

“Shut up, you know what I meant,” he barked.

 

You laughed.

 

“So you don’t care?”

 

“Fuck no. I don’t have to be careful with you anymore.”

 

“Oh, listen. I could take you down,” you laughed.

 

“Yeah, we’ll see about that.”

 

“You want me to cut your hair?” asked Vic. He took a sip of his coffee to hide his face, but you could tell he was excited.

 

“Uh, sure,” you said. “What’re you thinking?”

 

“If you wear it like Pat, no one’ll ask any questions,” he said. “Though you’d look better with my style.”

 

“Hey, I have a perfectly manly haircut,” said Patrick, glaring daggers at him.

 

“I know, which is why I think she — shit, sorry, _he_ — should go with yours. It’s long enough that he’ll still look girly to people who don’t know.”

 

You grinned when he corrected himself. Then you stole a fry from his plate.

 

“I think Patrick’s haircut would look good on me,” you said.

 

“I’d still do it better,” Patrick said.

 

“Sure you would,” you allowed.

 

“We gotta start calling you _him_ now, don’t we?” said Belch

 

“Yeah, just — I guess just with us, for right now. I haven’t told my parents, so I don’t want adults to know,” you said.

 

“If we get it wrong, just punch us,” said Vic.

 

“Okay.”

 

“Listen, little boy, you punch me and I’ll knock your lights out,” said Henry, stealing the last two bites of your abandoned sandwich.

 

“I look forward to it. I told you I can take you. Just ‘cause I haven’t had a chance to yet doesn’t mean I can’t,” you replied, grinning.

 

_Little boy._

 

“Mm hm. Can’t wait,” he mumbled around your sandwich.

 

You sighed.

 

It went well. 

**Author's Note:**

> catch me on tumblr at god--baby.tumblr.com


End file.
